


Veneer

by EllieMurasaki



Series: Take Me For What I Am [36]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, Community: 100_prompts, Episode: s02e14 Born Under a Bad Sign, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-31
Updated: 2010-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-14 06:49:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/146547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meg, immediately post-hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Veneer

When Meg escapes hell, she hops into the first reasonably-attractive mid-twenties woman she finds. Mid-twenties because that's the likeliest age to take off on her own, and therefore the likeliest age not to be looked for. Attractive and female because Meg likes to think of herself as the same. Gotta keep up the veneer.

 _Hi, I'm Kelli,_ she tells the woman, whose name of course is Kelli. _Good to meet you. We're gonna have lots of fun together._

 _Hail Mary, full of grace—_

 _That won't work._


End file.
